Control Theories
by Evie-Marie87
Summary: Loki is in need of a spy within SHEILD, but magical control is out of the question with Thor present. Loki chooses to try a new method of control with unusual results. Loki/OFC COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor, or Tom Hiddleston… such a shame. The things I'd do to that man. Anywho, no copyright infringement intended.**

_Calm down. You're just dreaming, breathe._

Hannah looked around her, her eyes trying desperately to fathom where she was. It was a hopeless endeavour. She was stood in a large bedroom, one she had never seen before in her life. Either her imagination was getting really good or she had in fact just been kidnapped. She silently prayed that it was the former.

She'd heard somewhere that you could never remember the beginning of a dream but she could clearly remember how she came to be stood in this room. She'd been plucked from her bed and transported, how she couldn't say, to this place. Her eyes had been covered, her wrists bound before her and a gag had been strapped to her mouth.

Someone didn't want her to move or speak. That was fine with her; she couldn't have done either voluntarily, her body was frozen in place. A moment after she'd been released from whatever had transported her she had felt someone walk around her, not touching her, but she felt his presence none the less. He was most definitely a he, she was sure of that much.

A cold, silky voice said. "My, my, my. What have we here?" She felt a flutter in the air around her and suddenly the blindfold and gag were gone. When she opened her eyes Loki was towering over her.

She'd only seen him once he was not someone you could forget. She had seen him through the bullet-proof glass of his cell when she'd taken some urgent information to Director Fury. It had only been glance but in those scant seconds she had his image burned into her brain.

He'd looked bored. He'd met her eyes for a second before turning away from her, dismissing her as non-consequential. Had he changed his mind?

"Welcome, Miss James." His voice was amused, his eyes sparkled with humour. If that was a joke, she really didn't get it.

He stepped close to her suddenly so that his chest pressed against her breasts. She inhaled sharply, making his smile broaden. She realised she was still wearing her tank top and short she wore for bed. That was all she was wearing, no underwear, no dressing gown. He stared down into her eyes as his hands deftly untied the ropes at her wrists.

He stood, his chest pressing against hers, longer than necessary before stepped back. He indicated a chair by the window with a casual hand gesture. "Please, take a seat. Make yourself at home."

She stared at him for a moment, rubbing the red marks on her wrists. Eventually she simply shook her head and took a seat, a smile playing across her lips.

"What amuses you?"

"Your manners. This was surreal already but you're approach seems to be 'I'm going to have to kill you but I'm going to be polite about it'."

He laughed outright. "You are an interesting little mortal. You needn't worry. I have no plans to kill you. You're much more useful to me alive."

"Why?" She couldn't think how valuable she could possibly be. She was just a researcher at SHEILD, pretty much just googled people using a military grade search engine. Very low level security clearance, no access to anything of any real importance. Her only connection to anything significant came through one of her few friends, Darcy, who was an assistant to SHIELDs leading expert on astrophysics.

Thinking of Darcy reminded her of her of the story she'd told her about the first confrontation between Thor and Loki, though Loki had simply been in charge of the giant mental monster rather than actually present. She felt a shiver of fear pass through her as she recalled the ease with which this man had killed his own brother. Granted it hadn't stuck but the intent had been there.

A slow smile crept across Loki's face and Hannah realized that he was following her thoughts. Darcy had mentioned something about his ability to skim the minds of those around him.

"You're reasonably well informed I see. Good." Loki said.

Hannah shuddered, he was pleased with her response to him. He was glad she felt fearful. That couldn't bode well for her.

He sat back in her seat, watching her intensely, she felt frozen in place by that stare. She couldn't have moved an inch unless he released her. Even if the room had spontaneously burst into flames.

His smile widened slowly. "So you really think I'm going to kill you?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm an intelligent woman, of course I think you're going to kill me. What other use would you have for me?"

He didn't answer her. "I believe I've provided everything you could need. Food and drink will arrive at appropriate intervals. You should be comfortable during your time here with me."

She glanced around and noted the king sized bed covered in green silk sheets with a quilted satin comforter at the foot. The chair she was sitting on was a large, comfortable wing back. The window beside the chair was covered with boards from the outside. Farther along the wall, there was a table with two chairs, a dresser and a door leading into a bathroom. A large mirror took up most of the wall over the bed.

She looked back at Loki. "They'll miss me, they'll start wondering where I've gone," she told him.

"No, I don't think they will. You have a holiday booked, you're supposed to be on a flight to Florida at the moment. No one expects you at work. They won't notice anything's wrong for at least a week and we should be done by then."

"Done with what?"

He ignored her question again. "I'll bring you something to drink."

Her eyes shot wide as she took in his offer. What if he put something in her drink? Some kind of hocus-pocus to make her do something?

He looked at her, a little smile playing about his lips. "I will not use magic on you. Nor will I use any mortal drugs. You have my word."

"What's that worth?" she asked, a little bite in her words.

His smile vanished and he sat forward in his seat. "Trust is going to be an important part of what we will do together, Miss James."

She stared at him, she was sure her eyes couldn't have gotten any wider than they currently were. What did he mean?

He looked at her with intensity so strong that she was once more frozen in place. "If I make a promise to you within these walls then I mean it. I will not break my word, here and now."

She looked back him, her mind working at triple speed. "Will you promise you won't kill me?"

The amused smirk returned. "No. I cannot promise that. I will, however, promise that should a time come when you are not longer of value to me, I will tell you so."

She gave him a disgusted look. "Great. You'll give me the heads up to say that I'm useless before you blast me into oblivion."

He shrugged. "I will only make a promise to you when I know I can keep it."

He left the room, waving his hand behind him absently and making a tray of iced tea appear on the table. She stared at it for a long time before she finally chose to simply accept it as what it was and poured herself a glass. As she sipped the sweet tea she considered what he has said. He could have promised not to kill her and simply lied. He chose not to. He had admitted that he could not guarantee that he could keep that promise so had not made it. She sat back in her chair and continued to sip at her tea, her mind wandering aimlessly through thoughts of consequence and trivial thoughts until Loki entered the room again.

He looked her up and down for a few seconds, almost assessing her. "You're tired. Why don't you get some rest? We'll start tomorrow."

"Start what exactly?"

He ignored the question again, it was getting rather annoying. "The bed is most comfortable and the bathroom is fully stocked should you require a toothbrush."

She could do nothing but stare at him. He simply smiled back at her, mischief written all over his face before he inclined his head. "Goodnight Miss James."

He strode across the room and left, closing the door quietly behind him. She waited a moment before she climbed to her feet and went to the door. She tried the handle but it wouldn't open. There was no lock visible on the door itself, meaning it was most likely a dead bolt on the other side holding it closed.

She looked back at the bed. It was intimidating. Nothing like her own humble bed. It's green silk sheets looked insidious. Not a chance she was climbing in there. She returned to her seat, curling her legs up under her and leaning against the wing back. Reluctantly she closed her eyes again and prayed that it really was just a dream.

**So what do you think? Liking it, hating it? Let me know, I live for feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

She woke to the feeling of hands on her, picking her up off the chair. She reached out and grabbed a solid body and was cradled into a pair of strong arms. She cracked an eye, looking up to find Loki was carrying her.

"There's a bed here for a reason you know. It really is much more comfortable," he said conversationally.

He was shirtless, wearing only silk pyjama pants. He put her down on the bed and she crawled away from him quickly. He lifted the sheets with an amused expression on his face and gestured for her to climb in. She thought about running but realised that would be a futile idea.

She shifted underneath the covers, unused to the sensation of silk against her skin. She waited for him to leave, watching him through wide eyes from beneath the sheet. He moved, but not towards the door. He climbed into the bed beside her, grabbing her before she could run away and holding her back against his chest.

"Good night, Miss James." He whispered against her ear.

She laid perfectly still, her whole body thrumming in panic. What was he doing? He was effectively spooning her after he had kidnapped her. This made no sense. Why would be hold someone prisoner and then take the liberty of cuddling them? This was not good. She tried to calm herself down enough to sleep but every time she began to relax he would move in some way, either to adjust his position behind her or change the position of his hands. She didn't know what this turn of events meant but she was absolutely certain she was in deep trouble.

"Time to wake up."

The words were a breath against her ear and she started awake, her body suddenly fully alert again. She tried to turn away from him and he allowed it, she bolted from the bed and pressed her body flush to the opposing wall.

He lay propped up on one elbow, his eyes dancing with humour. "Did you sleep well Miss James?"

"Terribly." She retorted.

His smile widened. "You will adjust I'm sure."

Her stomach dropped when she realised he planned to sleep in bed with her every night. What did he want with her? Surely he didn't just kidnap her to have a bedfellow. Her stomach descended even further when that thought had processed thoroughly. Did he intend to…

He sprang up from the bed, taking a step towards her. She dared a look down and her eyes met with a slight but chiselled chest, a work of art made from flesh and bone. She heard his chuckle and she glanced up as he asked, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Coffee and a butter croissant." She replied, jutting her chin out in an attempt to appear braver than she felt.

He glanced at her, his smile held a little respect as he nodded. Gesturing his hand, a tray appeared on the table containing her breakfast as well what appeared to be his own.

He sat in one of the chairs and indicated to the other seat. "Are you not hungry?"

She shook her head mutely.

With an audible sigh he waved his hand, sending away the tray and climbing up from his seat. Loki walked to the bed before he turned and looked at her, extending a hand.

Hannah pressed back against the wall harder, refusing to move.

Loki looked a little disappointed. "Come now, Miss James. You've been doing so well with all this up until now."

"What do you want from me?" She whispered.

"At this moment, I simply want you to do as I ask."

"What will you ask me to do?" Her heart was pounding in her ears.

"Oh you've already connected a few of the dots yourself. You are marginally intelligent, for a mortal."

He took a step towards her, his body shifting and displaying his erection through the silk of his pants.

She glanced down before she met his eyes again, tears were threatening to fall. "Are you going to… rape me?"

He came so close to her that she could feel him without actually touching him. "No, I'm not going to rape you."

She stared at him, unsure of if he was telling her the truth.

"I promise you that I will not enter your body unless you ask me to."

How could he promise her that? She would never ask him to enter her body. She would never give him permission to touch her given the choice.

"Remove your clothing."

"What?"

"I have promised I will not rape you. You can trust my word on that. Remove your clothes." His voice was hard and his eyes flashed a warning at her.

She thought of her options, if she chose to fight him then he would certainly win and she'd have risked violence for no reason. She thought about running but quickly demised that as a pointless idea. Ever so slowly she reached for the hem of her tank top with trembling fingers.

She repeated the gesture with her shorts and found herself stood before him, naked. She could not stop the tears that tracked down her cheeks.

He reached out to her, using his thumb to wipe one tear track away. "Oh, Hannah." That was the first time he'd even called her by her first name. "I will not hurt you, I promise."

He walked around her, looking at her intensely, he stopped before her and slowly leant in. His nose lightly brushed against her cheek and then her ear before it travelled the length of her neck.

She gasped, her lips parting. She was becoming aroused. She couldn't stop her body from responding to his proximity. There was something so male about his actions. Her nipples hardened as his chest brushed against hers lightly.

He stepped around her once more, pressing himself to her back and urging her forwards towards the bed. She complied, having no ability to stop him, and allowed him to move her wherever he wanted.

When they reached the bed he lifted her and placed her against the pillows, before climbing up to lay over her. His weight never rested upon her as he reached above her head for something. She stared at the expanse of pale flesh before her eyes and begged her body to calm down. She barely noticed as he looped fabric around her wrists until he pulled it taught.

She glanced up and gasped realising what it was he had done. He shifted his weight onto her before she could pull away. She fought against the bond on her wrists but found they would not move and she couldn't break free. She finally stilled and looked up at him in horror.

His gaze was slightly amused. "I will not hurt you, I promised as much."

"What does that cover?" she whispered.

"I will not harm you physically or do anything to cause you physical pain."

She shivered internally, it wasn't a lot but it would have to be enough. Her eyes flashed open wide and she squeaked as she felt his hands on her body.

"It's okay Hannah, be still and quiet." His voice was soft and soothing, his accent perfectly keyed to make her feel relaxed. He was gentle as he explored her. His fingers touched her breasts, tracing around her nipples softly. They hardened further at his touch. His big hands cupped her, squeezing her very gently before massaging her, his eyes watched her reactions.

His hands descended, tracing her ribs and down her sides to her hips. She tried not to react, to remain silent and motionless but it was impossible. He touched every inch of her, finding every single endogenous zone she had. He pressed his lips to her her neck and shoulders to see what would make her gasp and sigh. He moved down her body, exploring her legs, he kissed the backs of her knees and stroked her inner thighs. Then he parted her legs and his hand dipped down, covering her centre before moving lower.

She cried out and bit her lip. She tried desperately not to react to his hand but she was fully sensitized to his touch now. Her body was awake and her nerves were anticipating his hands on her. He continued his exploration, his fingers deftly moving over her.

He watched how she reacted as he circled her clitoris with a lazy finger. After a brief experimentation his fingers began to move more decisively and rubbed against her clitoris intensely. She groaned and tried to keep her body still, but it betrayed her, her hips rocked in time with his hand. His smirk was firmly in place when he lifted himself off the bed.

She looked down to see what he was doing and watched as he knelt beside the bed. He gripped her thighs, pulled her bodily towards him and she realised what he was about to do. "Please, don't," she begged. She dropped her head back and she tried valiantly to pull out of the bonds that held her.

He lifted her legs over his shoulders, spreading her legs wider, opening her up to him He gripped her firmly by the hips and his lips hovered near her, she could feel his breath on her thigh. She closed her eyes and waited for him to touch her again.

Nothing happened.

She opened her eyes in confusion, raising her head to look down at him. Her eyes met his, blue and green together, and she felt the fear leave her body, he must be bluffing. At that exact moment he bent his head and touched her with his tongue. Just one touch and her body turned to jelly.

His tongue touched her again. It was slightly cool and wet and it felt amazing. His tongue moved with an assassin's accuracy. She moaned as he pushed her towards a climax she didn't want. She tried to fight against the tide. To feel pleasure was bad enough but to reach orgasm from this act of assault was far worse.

She tried to pull herself away using the bonds. He held her in place.

She tried to count to 100 in prime numbers. His teeth nipped her clitoris, making her yelp and breaking her concentration.

She couldn't stand it any longer and she held her breath waiting for it to come. When it did she cried out, in a strange mixture of despair and pleasure, shivering as the sensations coursed through her body. It wasn't the most intense orgasm she'd ever had, but it was proof that she was fully under the control of this man.

She lay still for a moment before she started to cry, hot and angry tears coursed down her face. She felt him join her on the bed and her wrists were released. He pulled her to him and she struck out at him, beating against his chest with her fists. He allowed her to do it, letting her release her pent up emotions on him. She hit him until all the fight had left her body.

When the tears finally stopped she used the last of her energy to pull away from him, he allowed her to go and she sprang from the bed, staring at him with horrified eyes. She ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

She wanted to punch the door in anguish but found her energy was almost totally depleted. She slid down the door to the ground and sat there, holding her knees to her chest and rocking slightly.

When she finally felt she was in control of herself she stood up slowly and turned on the water in the shower. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and found nothing appeared to have changed. How could she feel as though her entire being had just been remoulded and yet see no change in her reflection? Her hair was still brown, her eyes were still blue, she still looked like she always had.

She slipped into the shower and tried to wash the feeling of his hands off her body. She used hot water, trying to scald him off of her. She washed herself all over roughly. Then she started to cry again, she slid into the bottom of the tub and allowed the water to wash away the tears as they fell.

**I wasn't going to post again tonight but I couldn't stop myself, the juices are flowing at the moment. Please let me know what you think! I don't often get reviews so even one is party-worthy for me. Seriously, if you review I will send you cake. **


	3. Chapter 3

The water ceased pounding down upon her and she glanced up. Loki stood outside the shower, looking down at her. He still wore his silk pyjama pants, the same shade of green as the sheets, and still quite erect. He drew her to her feet and out of the shower, wrapping a large towel around her body and gently rubbing it over her skin. It was settling and she fought against the comfort, refusing to accept it from him.

She tried to stop him but he held fast, finishing drying her long hair carefully. He dropped the towel and bagan to untangle her hair with his fingers, never snagging on a knot. She felt her whole body tingle at his attentions and felt a sharp jolt of anger at herself for betraying her to him.

He led her from the bathroom but she dug in her heels, making him almost drag her into the bedroom. "Really Hannah?." He asked, with an arched eyebrow before he swept her knees out from under her and picked her up.

He laid her back on the bed, taking her arms above her head and reaching for the bonds once again.

"Don't, please." She hadn't planned to speak at all, but the plea was involuntary.

"You're not in a position to have your hands free, not yet." He replied and she watched him as she lay beside her, propped up on one elbow.

"Stage two." He whispered, almost to himself.

He began to touch her body again and she responded almost instantly, her body remembered the pleasure she'd so recently received. She could do nothing to stop herself responding and that idea terrified her.

He spent a lot more time and attention on her breasts this time, remembering her reactions from the last time. He awoke every nerve in her body in turn, making her breathless with unfulfilled desire. She hated her body for what it was doing. He moved quickly, resting between her legs. She could feel his length resting against her thigh, no material barrier between them. She gasped, looking at him with unmistakable fear in her eyes.

He stayed perfectly still, his eyes twinkling down at her. "I made you a promise," he reminded her.

He shifted to press his body against her more firmly, allowing her to feel his strength and weight. She could feel his erection pulsing against her thigh, his restraint amazed her.

His fingers inched down her side and along her hip, before they brushed her intimately. She gasped, his face hovered mere inches above hers. The intimacy was intense and she realised that was his intention.

He leant down, his lips brushing hers for the first time. His fingers brushed her intimately as he did so and when she gasped again he ran his tongue over the inside of her lips, not quite entering her mouth. He repeated the action and her back arched against her wishes and she found herself pressing up to meet him. His mouth descended on her neck, finding the most sensitive spot and nipping it lightly. .

She felt bereft when his lips had left hers and she realised, in one terrifying moment, that she actually wanted him to kiss her thoroughly. He was keeping to his promise exactly, he would not enter any part of her body without her asking him to. She was moments away from asking him to kiss her again.

She froze in fear as the realisation hit, after as second she began to push against him with her body, an attempt to throw him off her. His entire demeanour changed, in a second his held her down more firmly, his mouth and fingers becoming ruthless as they sought to bring her to her release.

He gave her no quarter, no chance to catch her breath before he pushed to orgasm. She came apart under him, the sensations stronger than before. Her whole body sane with pleasure as she trembled beneath his frame.

She began to cry once more, unable to fight against the pain and betrayal she felt for what had just happened. He released her wrists from the bonds and rolled them to the side, holding her against his chest. She did not hit at him this time, only pushed her palms against him weakly as she sobbed against him.

She cried for a long time, until she felt hollow. He held her close, refusing to let her pull away but not moving to touch her in any other way.

She realised this was part of whatever he was trying to do. He would bring her intense pleasure, causing her emotional pain and would then comfort her when she cried. Loki, and only him, would provide everything to her.

She lay silently in bed, thinking hard. He was trying to manipulate her in some way, using pleasure and pain as a control mechanism. She wasn't overly knowledgeable when it came to psychology but she had taken an elective at college and had a reasonable understanding of control theories. There was only two ways out of this, either she escape somehow or she anger him to the point her would kill her. She didn't believe herself capable of either, though the former seemed more likely.

He shifted back a little and she could feel his eyes on her. She refused to meet his eyes, still unsure of what she was going to do.

"I think you should rest, Hannah." He shifted once more and the aroma of warm chicken permeated the room. "There's something to eat on the table. I will leave you alone to rest and eat."

She felt his weight leave the mattress and when she looked up he was gone. She raised her head and looked around the room. There was nothing in here that offered an escape, either literal or metaphorical.

She got out of the bed and realised she was entirely naked. She looked around for her clothes but couldn't find them anywhere. Her eyes landed on a green silk robe hanging on the back of the chair.

_The son of a bitch took my clothes and left me a flimsy robe, _her mind flared up at her. The burst of anger was short lived and disappeared almost instantly.

She pulled the robe on, her mind no longer willing to engage with her in anyway. She looked at the tray and found a bowl of chicken and sweet corn soup and a bread roll. No utensils that could double as a weapon, just a spoon plastic spoon. Her stomach growled at her and she debated punishing it for its betrayal of her but soon thought better of that idea. She would become weak if she continued to ignore her bodies needs. She took a seat at the table and took a tentative sip. It was good, the chicken shredded perfectly and just salty enough.

She finished the soup and felt better for it. She sat back in her chair, pulling her knees up to her chest and allowed her mind to wander. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, trying to imagine she was somewhere else. Somewhere that didn't involve being held captive by a super-villain intent on controlling her with orgasms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, like it needs to be said. If I did, Loki would be so busy sexing people up that he'd have no time to try and take over the world. **

After a sitting a while, pretending she was on a beach in Florida, exactly where she should have been if this had not happened, she sat back up and decided that another shower was the best way to wash off the feeling of disgust she had for herself.

She scrubbed her body again, choosing to brush her teeth, before she donned the robe and returned to the bedroom. She stood at the end of the bed, looking up at the ornate head board that had the bonds still handing loose on the pillows.

She heard the door open and glanced around the see Loki stood in the doorway, entirely nude and totally unembarrassed about it.

"I'm glad you were able to eat something. How do you feel?"

"How do you think I feel?" She asked, her eyes narrowed at him.

"I was referring to your physical well-being."

She huffed out a breath. "Why does my physical well-being matter at all?"

"It matters a great deal." He replied, entering the room and closing the door behind him. "Please return to the bed."

She stared back at him, not moving. He simply smirked and remained where he was, waiting for her to comply. Finally she huffed out a breath, feeling that the best thing she could do was comply with his wishes whilst realising it only reinforced his control over her. Perhaps fighting him would stop the process, or at least hamper it.

Some part of her argued that that was not logical. Standing firm against an unrelenting force more often than not resulted in something breaking, if she chose to relent and bow to his wishes she had more chance of remaining in once piece. She would never be the same again but she would be whole.

She walked over to the bed and sat down on the side, watching him.

"On your front please." He asked, watching as she complied, the robe still tied around her.

She heard his chuckle over her shoulder as he hands ghosted along her back as he removed the robe. He laid her hands down at her sides, then straddled her body, sitting on her thighs. She could feel his erection pressed against her.

His hands began to move over her body, rubbing her back in a sensuous massage. Not arousing her but relaxing her.

She lay still and accepted it.

She thought about what was happening and wondered how he could be so calm. Where had he learned such control? Was it a trait of the Gods? Thor had never come across as such a controlled man so she assumed this must be something specific to him.

His hands continued to work on her body. He took care to touch every part of her he could reach. Her body was like jelly and her mind was just as relaxed. During the massage she came to forget why she shouldn't just accept his attentions and yet she couldn't seem to care.

This is bad, she thought idly, but she couldn't seem to make herself come out of it.

His hands continued to gently massage her, turning her over to lay on her back below him. She realised she should probably be uncomfortable with this, try to cover herself in some way but she couldn't make her body cooperate with her mind.

He worked on her arms, moving up to her shoulders before his hands descended to cup her breasts. It felt amazing, but in a totally different way to his previous ministrations. His hands continued to move her over body, so gently that she didn't realise he was awakening her nervous system until she moaned and bucked her hips up to against his erection. Her eyes flew open as her actions filtered through the haze of relaxation.

He shifted to lay on top of her, sliding his knees between her thighs and settling between them. She pushed against him with her hands and he tutted, raising them above her head with such ease it appeared she allowing him to, rather than fighting to keep them down.

"Please, don't." She whispered, a voice stuck in her throat.

He stopped, looking down into her eyes for a moment before he released her hands. He raised an eyebrow at her, a clear message that if she fought him she would be bound again. She rested her hands on his shoulders, fighting hard against the urge to push him away.

Before she had time to rally her senses he kissed her, a slow kiss which shot spikes of desire right down to her toes, leaving her breathless. His lips left hers and travelled down her neck, finding the most sensitive spots with the ease of man who knows a woman's body better than anyone else.

Her hands gripped his shoulder, fighting the urge to both push him away and pull him closer. Her inner conflict was maddening. Her body cried out for him to continue and yet a part of her begged him to stop.

He lifted himself up onto his hands and shifted his hips until she felt the tip of him touch her entrance. She looked up at him, waiting for him to move. She fought hard to keep her hips still but she could feel him as he pivoted slightly, running the tip along her folds and soaking himself in her natural lubricant.

"Not until you ask me." He reminded her.

She looked back at him with wide eyes. Her jaw clenched tightly, she wouldn't. She would not say it.

A look of pure mischief crossed his features and he leant down, his lips brushing her neck softly, before he folded himself slightly to brush his lips across her nipples. Nothing hard enough to arouse her further but enough to keep her buzzing inside, making her have to fight to remain silent. She closed her eyes tight and tried to hold still but her hands took on a life of their own as they tried to pull him closer.

"You only need to say 'yes' Hannah and I'll give you exactly what you want."

She moaned in frustration, she would not allow herself to speak.

He moved around, shifting her legs farther apart and the tip of him pressed into her entrance. She could feel it, opening her but not entering her. He shifted back then pressed forwards again, once more stopping before he actually entered her body. Her head flew back against the pillow and she moaned, her body bucking up towards him, trying to draw him into her. He maintained his position, moving with her as she bucked.

How was he able to manage this? His control was solid, she could not claim the same.

"Just say it." His silken voice sighed against her ear.

His lips travelled to her breasts again, this time stoking the fire of need by drawing her nipples into his mouth in turn before he nipped her very gently with his teeth. Her hips bucked again, her hands moving to his hips in an attempt to force him where she needed him.

"One word."

She couldn't do it. She may not be able to control her body's reactions to him but she still had control of her voice.

She whimpered a negative, squeezing her eyes shut. In a matter of seconds he had moved, sliding down the bed to rest between her thighs. Her eyes shot open as his tongue moved against her clitoris with determination.

"Loki…" she almost shouted.

His weight came down on her again and his body was between her legs, his smirk was so shit-eating that she would have slapped his face if she'd had the ability to. "Yes?"

"Don't," she panted. "Don't make me."

"One word." There was no mercy in him.

The tip of him rested against her again, maddening her. Her fingers clawed at his buttocks.

"Just say it." His teeth nipped at her neck, his hand slipping down to rest between her thighs, applying the lightest pressure to her clitoris.

"I'll give you want you want. I won't make you wait but you have to say it." His silky voice whispered against her ear.

She felt like her body was on fire, she couldn't think. She felt something in her give out and she reared up against him, hoping he'd give in to his own desire. "Yes, Loki! Please, just… yes." She ground out.

At her assent he thrust into her, stretching her and filling her. She screamed in pleasure as he moved surely and firmly within her body.

She came almost immediately, such a strong sensation that she felt like she was floating as she peaked. He slowed as he watched her writhe and shiver beneath him. When she stilled he began to move again, his hand slipping between them to press against her clitoris as he thrust powerfully into her. The sensations began anew, making her almost growl with need.

She opened her eyes and saw him above her, his eyes half lidded with desire, his usually cruel features morphed into something entirely different. He looked like a man who had found an oasis in a desert and had drowned in the water provided. She lifted her head and kissed him, her tongue begging entrance to his mouth.

He lost his rhythm for a moment, thrusting erratically before he caught himself and responded to her kiss. His hips resumed their controlled rhythm but with more ferocity and need. He claimed her body, using his to take ownership of her. Her hands moved over the muscles of his back as they shifted and knotted with his motion. He may be claiming her but she demanded something in return. She wasn't sure what she was asking for but felt she was getting it all the same. Perhaps it was his guttural moans of pleasure? Maybe his lips upon hers? There was give and take here, though he was not giving as much as she was.

He pulled his lips from hers as he lifted himself onto his hands and began to thrust in earnest, his eyes shut tight as he concentrated on her body below his. He thrust one final time, spilling into her and she hurtled over the edge into another breath taking orgasm.

**A/N – Thank you for your reviews and favourites, it's good to know people are enjoying my twisted tale. I would seriously allow Tom Hiddleston to hold me captive in his love shack… sorry, went off into a day dream then. Anywho, reviews are my wine, they keep my fingers loose and my mind in the gutter **


	5. Chapter 5

He stayed still, looming over her with her head tilted back and his eyes screwed shut. As she came down from her orgasm the realisation of what she'd done hit and she gasped, her hands flying up to cover her face. She felt the stinging prick of tears and they spray forth, soaking the palms of her hands.

He shifted off of her, withdrawing from her body and lying beside her. He pulled her to him, cradling her to his chest as he whispered comforting words into her hair.

She sobbed harder at his affection, he'd never been this gentle before and she turned her face into his chest as she wept. She didn't know who she was anymore.

He moulded her body to his, tucking her petit frame against him tightly and whispered that it would be alright.

It would never be alright again. She's given him permission to enter her body, enjoyed it beyond the limits of what she thought possible and now she sought comfort in his arms. How has this happened? She'd assembled a file on this man, all the things he'd done, all the mischief he'd made as well as the people he'd killed along the way. It went against everything she stood for to be laid here like this.

As she lay curled in his arms she felt dampness on her scalp. She slowly pulled her head away from his chest and looked up. A few tears had streaked their way down his cheeks and landed in her hair. He was affected by all this, just as she was. He was hurting because he had hurt her.

She knew that this meant something significant, that he had never shown an ounce of sympathy for anyone, mortal or God, before this moment. She realised there was something she could do with that piece of information. He was responding to her anguish but not at the same level, he was mildly hurt by it but no broken in the way she was. She felt a rush of fear when she realised what she would have to do engender his empathy more but it occurred to her as the only way to get out of here alive and whole.

His arms tightened around her, pulling her closer to him so she had to look away from his eyes. She felt drained by the last hour's events and closed her eyes as she breathed in the scent of him. She'd think about it later, tomorrow or something.

Was this part of the plan? She didn't fully understand what the plan was. He was so skilled at manipulating her body that he must have done this before. She felt a wave of unexpected jealousy at that thought.

She felt him chuckled above her head and she pulled away. He'd been skimming her mind again.

She threw a look of pure hatred at him and he simply smiled. She climbed out of bed and he allowed her, still smirking. She put her closed fists on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him. His smirk widened into a genuine smile.

She turned on her heel and headed for the bathroom. "I'm taking another shower. I feel dirty again."

"I'll join you." His voice was right beside her ear as his arms looped around her waist from behind.

She froze where she stood, this was new territory and it was terrifying. He'd only ever subjected her to his attentions in the bed, so in her backwards logic she'd assumed she was safe from him everywhere else.

His hand travelled down her side and over her hip, barely brushing against the inside of her thigh as he pulled it away.

"Stage four?" she whispered.

"Actually, stage seven," his words were a breath across her ear. "We skipped a few stages, you've done rather well. You've come a lot further than I expected."

"What did I do?" She asked, her eyes closing as his teeth nipped her earlobe.

He ignored her question and grasped her hips firmly, pulling her back against his body hard.

His teeth nipped down her neck causing goose-bumps to erupt all over her body. In her haze her mind wondered what stages she'd skipped. He hadn't bound her wrists so she assumed that was one stage, she'd responded to him which was most likely another. Well, she'd more than responded she'd participated.

He playfully nipped her earlobe again, his hands sliding back and forth across her stomach. His hand slipped down between her legs and a bolt of desire shot through her.

"Would you like a bath or a shower?" His voice was a murmur, full of passion, nothing like the controlled whispers he'd used before.

"Both have pleasurable aspects."

He turned her face so he could see her profile fully. "Choose one now or I choose for you." He commanded her.

She bit her lip as she considered it, a bath was always associated with romance in her head and this was most definitely not a romantic situation. "Shower."

He turned her in his arms, kissing her deeply, making her toes curl and her body turn to jelly. One of his hands cupped her breast and rolled the nipple between his finger and thumb.

He broke away from her and looked down into her lidded eyes. "You are most certainly ready for stage seven."

She felt the now familiar bolt of fear that shot through her when he spoke of his methods or plans, but she forced her body to remain still. "Even if we skipped stage four?"

She saw his eyes harden a little at her words but it passed quickly, ignoring her question again.

He kept an arm firmly around her waist as he led her into the bathroom. She watched as he started the shower, biting her bottom lip. He turned to her when he was satisfied with the temperature and abruptly gripped her hips and lifted in. Hannah had not understood why someone would require a double size shower until this very moment.

She found herself clinging to him as he stepped up to her and pushed her under the stream of water. His lips descended on hers instantly, cutting off the moan she'd begun to make at his hands gripping her hips firmly again. The hot water pounding over her skin as his lips devoured her was far more erotic than it should have been. He pulled her from beneath the spray again and she felt him press something into her hands.

Glancing down she realised what it was she was holding

"Wash me," he ordered her, as he began to do the same to her with hands already covered in soap.

She stood frozen in place and his hands stilled, she kept her eyes trained on his chest as she searched herself for the courage she needed. She steeled herself as she soaped her hands and replaced the soap in the dish. At her movement he continued to gently rub soap along her shoulders and down her back.

She hesitantly reached out her hand, sliding it from his shoulder down his chest. It was firm and muscular and felt glorious beneath her palm. She reached out her other hand to mirror the action down the other side. She ran her hands back up, barely able to reach the back of his shoulders with her hands. He leant down, pulling her closer so she could massage his shoulders with soap.

As she ran her hands down his arms his hands were travelling over the small of her back to massage her buttocks, her breath hitched as he pressed his hips forward, allowing her to feel his arousal pressed against her stomach.

He pulled away from her, drawing her hands down his stomach, then stopped and he reached for her again. She looked up and the smirk was in place, it was a challenge but not one she should decline.

She swallowed as she reached down her hand and then wrapped her fingers around his erection. His muscles shivered and his breath hitched. She was encouraged by his response, running her hand up and down his length, feeling it throb and twitch at her attentions. Thinking that she'd met his demands, she moved her hands back up to his stomach.

"Lower." His voice was gravelly, no longer as smooth as it always seemed.

She stroked him gently and his eyelids fluttered down for a second, then up again. He was testing her. She'd moved faster than he'd expected and he was seeing how far she would go.

She looked deep into his green eyes and decided to take a chance. She steeled herself, rising onto her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. He froze as she did so, possibly thinking she was attacking him, until her lips touched his softly.

He remained frozen in place, seeing how much further she would take this. She tried to deepen the kiss herself but her courage failed her and she went to move away from him.

He realised she had taken it as far as she could and he took pity on her. He wrapped his arms around her back, holding her firmly to him as he kissed her deeply.

She trembled with desire now and he pushed her back under the stream of water again. He pressed her back against the wall and she gasped at the feeling of the cold tile against her skin. She forgot it quickly as he slipped his hand between her legs**.  
**  
She gasped with pleasure and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. His hand slipped easily around, sliding over her clitoris. One finger, then two entered her and she writhed against his hand, trying to set a rhythm that would bring her release. He chuckled and pressed against her before he lifted her off her feet.

She gasped and wrapped herself around him like a limpet.

"I won't drop you Hannah." He smiled against her neck. "You're such a compact little mortal, you weigh nothing to me."

She had a second to think that statement over, she'd never been told she weighed nothing before, but the time for thinking was over quickly as he lowered her slightly and she felt him slip inside her. Her breath caught in her throat at the heady sensation. She was impaled on him, totally supported by him.

He held her firmly in place and began to slide easily in and out of her. She'd thought she was fairly experienced, but she was beginning to realize that her sex life was tame. She was just below average in height but just above average in weight, her natural curves stopped most men even considering this type of sexual activity.

He pushed himself deeply into her and then pulled out almost completely, drawing her mind away from her previous thoughts. It was astounding to her that he could move like this and still hold her up.

He thrust harder, starting a rhythm which promised to get her off. "Let go, Hannah."

She looked at him, their eyes almost level and realised she had him in a death grip. He leant forward taking her lips in a searing kiss as he pressed her into the wall again. With something firm at her back she managed to force her arms to release their hold on him.

He broke the kiss with a smirk of triumph and her teeth nipped his jaw with an answering smirk as he began to move again. She reached her hands down to touch his chest, feeling the muscles bunch and move as he thrust powerfully into her. For some reason this didn't feel like enough. She wanted more. She wanted to feel his weight, his power and, from somewhere she didn't quite understand, she wanted to feel his dominance.

"Loki," She murmured, "Loki, put me down."

His movement ceased as he looked at her, confusion written all over his face. She smiled, grasping his face between her hands and kissing him deeply, pushing her tongue into his mouth to tangle with his.

After a few seconds she pulled away. "Put me down," she panted.

He looked into her eyes for a moment before a slow smile spread across his face. He was skimming her mind again. He knew what she was after. He slowly lowered her to the floor of the shower. She stepped out of the shower, pulling him with her.

She drew him to lie on the thick, soft bath mat and parted her legs for him. He lay down on top of her, his eyes blazing as she wrapped her legs around him firmly, her mouth latching onto his again. Her hands moved to his lower back, urging his pelvis forwards, needing him inside her.

He gave her exactly what she wanted; driving into her hard and driving her towards an orgasm she could feel building. Her lips travelled from his to his neck and down to juncture with his shoulder. She bit it lightly and his pace slowed as he pulled back to look at her. Her mischievous smirk could have put his to shame at that moment.

She held him close, enjoying the feel of his powerful body as he moved within her. She threw back her head when he mirrored her gesture and bit her in return. His was not so gentle and she had a fleeting thought that there would be a mark but that thought was quickly banished as he tilted his hips slightly and found a whole new angle. She began to pant, moaning out as shock after shock of pleasure travelled through her. She stopped thinking all together as her orgasm took her so hard that she saw stars behind her eyelids, his rhythm faltered as he joined her in climax.

**A/N ~ Thank you my lovely reviewers! If I could put cake in the break-room for you all I would! You are all so nice, it's lovely to read what you think of my perverted little day-dreams. **


	6. Chapter 6

His weight still pressed down on her as she lay on the floor, her heart rate decreasing slowly. He carefully pulled away from her, laying on his side propped up on one arm as he looked at her. She didn't cry this time, though her eyes filled with unshed tears.

She felt his fingers lace through hers as he gripped her hand. "Is it really so awful?"

She glanced up at him. "How would you like it?"

His eyes hardened but he remained silent.

"It's not like anyone could do this to you." She mumbled, shifting her gaze towards the ceiling.

Silence fell for a few moments, his thumb idly rubbing the base of her thumb in soothing circles. Finally he spoke again. "What happened to upset you?"

She looked at him, tears threatening to fall now. "You told me to let go."

A slow smirk travelled across his lips until he was genuinely smiling at her. "I was requesting that you release your death grip on my shoulders."

She stared at him, comprehension dawning on her until she could stop herself. She laughed, full belly laughs, bordering on hysterics. She could feel his body beside hers shaking as he laughed, she wasn't sure if he was laughing at her misunderstanding or at her uncontrolled laughter.

The laughter was a catharsis, just as her tears had cleansed her before, she felt better afterwards. He climbed to his feet, reaching down to pull her up with him.

She headed for the door but he pulled her back. "You need to return to the shower."

She looked at him in confusion. Did he want to have her again so soon?

He smiled at her, not a hint of smirk anywhere on his lips. "We're both still covered in soap, we need to rinse off." His hand travelled up her arm and down her back. "We can't have your delicate skin getting dry, now can we?"

"No, we can't have that," she smiled, her eyes dancing at his consideration of her.

He pulled her back into the shower which was still running, his hands running all over her body. After a few minutes she realised that he must have rinsed all the soap off by now and was simply using it as a excuse to touch her. His hands ran over every reachable part of her body, awakening her nerves to pleasure once more. His hand dipped down, teasing her folds and she felt a jolt of pleasure course through her.

"Loki, that feels incredible." The words were uttered before she could stop herself. She blushed furiously.

His eyes twinkled down at her as his hands became more demanding, he entered her with his fingers while his lips attacked hers and his tongue slipped into her mouth. She felt like part of a pleasure circuit, connected up the main grid and getting one hell of a buzz from it.

She put her arms around his shoulders and lifted herself up on her toes to get closer to him. She felt his lips form a smile against hers. "How do you want me?" he whispered.

Her whole being quivered at those whispered words. He was giving her the choice. Her mind supplied her with an image so sexual and erotic that she couldn't be sure it had come from her. "Underneath."

He switched off the shower and lifted her out before suddenly throwing her over his shoulder. She yelped and found herself laughing at his foolery. She was certain it wasn't just for the fun that he'd done it. It was also a signal to say that, while he offered her this choice and control, this was still his game.

He lowered her down onto the ground beside the bed. He looked into her eyes with purpose before he climbed up, crawling over the bed to lay in the centre. His movements were graceful and so erotic that she was sure she should be a puddle on the floor right about now. He lay on his side, his eyes smouldering at her as he patted the space beside him in a clear invitation.

Her desire for him flared as he climbed up onto the bed and pushed him onto his back. She sat above him for a moment. His hands went to her hips but he didn't try to move her. He was giving her control. She felt like a new and entirely sexual being under his lidded gaze.

She straddled him, but did not move to impale herself. His hands remained on her hips but held still. She ran her hands over his body, trying to learn him as he had learned her. She was not sure what it was he had done to understand her body so well. She cautiously scrapped her blunt nails over his nipples, eliciting a gasp from him and she smiled. Leaning down she nipped at him, his hands on her hips gripped harder, possibly leaving bruises, but did not try to shift her down onto him.

His control was astounding. The game was on. She touched him with as much want as she could muster, caressing every inch she could reach. She slid her core up and down his erection, allowing him to feel how wet she was for him. He was breathing hard, as hard as she was, but he still held fast.

Sudden mischief filled her and she smiled seductively down at him before she bag to slide down his body. He raised his head to watch as she planted a soft kiss on his tip. She saw his head fall back and felt the muscles in his thighs tense. He was fighting hard to remain still, she was slowly winning the game.

Spurred on by this she licked his length, closing her mouth over his tip and sucking lightly. She may not have a wealth of experience but she knew what she was doing was maddening. She never moved her hand fast enough to build a rhythm or sucked hard enough to make him come apart, she was teasing him. She applied a little more pressure with her tongue and his hips bucked slightly. She sucked harder and he groaned but his body held still.

She was disappointed; he'd gained control of himself. She crawled back up his body, making sure to rub herself against him. Hannah lifted him, pressing him to her entrance but holding still, as he had done to her. His eyes met hers and she smirked in challenge. He smiled at her as his hands went to her hips. She thought she had won until his hand slipped over her hip and touched her, brushing her clitoris lightly.

She rocked forward chasing his touch and she slipped further down his hard shaft. She froze, planning to pull back but his fingers brushed her again. Another inch slipped in. His fingers led her down until he was fully sheathed within her. He smirked up at her and she gave in, lifting herself a little to slam back down onto him. He filled her so deeply from this position, more so than when he was on top.

He felt so good buried within her that she held herself still above him, her eyes screwed shut as she enjoyed the sensation.

He rocked his hips below her causing waves of pleasure cascaded through her. His hand moved in unison with his hips, a tiny orgasm shuddered through her. His hands came up to grasp her hips and he rocked harder this time.

She moaned with pleasure.

"God, Loki." Words feel from her lips without her permission. "Oh, yes."

"Yes what? What do you want Hannah?" He asked, his hips maintaining a slow but firm rocking motion.

"Move, Loki. Move inside me, you feel so good inside me."

There was no shame here in the place he'd brought her to. She had no choice in the matter, nothing here was her fault. Somehow she had found freedom within her captivity. She wasn't even ashamed to admit that it felt amazing, better than anything she'd ever felt before.

His movements increased, the tempo accelerating. "Is this what you want?"

"Oh God, yes!"

The tempo increased again.

"Harder," she moaned

He acquiesced, thrusting with more power.

"Your hand, Loki. Touch me again."

His hand resumed it's teasing, working perfectly in unison with his thrusts.

She was sobbing with pleasure. She felt so free, she was filled by him, but not covered by him. His strength and power were there to pleasure her, for her to use as she wanted. Her back arched and her body shook as she climaxed, spiralling into bliss closely followed by Loki.

**A/N~ Thanks for all your lovely reviews and comments, special thanks to LaPsychee for spreading the word! I went to see the Avengers today in 3D and I have a cracking headache from it. Apparently my eyes don't like 3D, who knew? Anyway I'm not including anything from the film in here so no spoilers will appear and as I've no idea how this would fit in time wise I'm just going to pretend that continuity means nothing to me. PS. I am un-beta'd and have a bad head so any mistakes are mine.**


	7. Chapter 7

Her eyes opened to stare up at the ceiling, she glanced down at him. His eyes were still closed, enjoying the after shocks of his orgasm. An impish smile tugged at her lips. The power she'd felt moments ago was slowly draining from her but she still held onto the courage it gave her.

She leaned down to nip his ear. "So, do I graduate to stage eight?"

His eyes opened and he gave her a hard stare, fear shot through her, wondering if she had taken the playful mood too far.

In a flash he flipped her underneath his body, pinning her with his weight and his eyes. He stared down at her for what felt like an eternity before he stood and walked away. She pushed herself up on her elbows as she watched him leave the room, closing the door behind him.

She sat up, folding her legs underneath her and waited for something to happen. Nothing did. She climbed up and went into the bathroom. She got in the shower and washed herself. She didn't think she'd ever been so clean before in her life.

She brushed her hair through, twisting it around her fingers until it fell into its natural curls once again. She looked at herself in the mirror, she may look the same but she didn't feel the same. She wasn't the same woman who'd been taken from her bed early yesterday morning. Not even the same woman who'd woken up in that bed this morning.

She left the bathroom, finding the robe on the floor at the foot of the bed. She pulled it on and took a seat in one of the chairs. She wished there was a clock somewhere, so she could judge time as it passed.

After an unknown period of time had passed by a tray of food appeared on the table before her. She looked at the bowl of pasta and almost laughed out loud. How did he know her favourite foods? His actions in one instance, the whole taking her hostage part, and his actions in another, knowing her likes for food and drink, totally went against each other.

She finished her food and lifted her glass of iced tea from the tray just in time for it to vanish from before her. She sat back in her chair and looked around the room again, sipping her tea thoughtfully. She couldn't comprehend what his plan was. He was making her accustomed to him, physically at least, but how that would benefit him in the long run she wasn't sure.

She examined the mirror above the bed, her eyes drawn to it. She climbed to her feet, walking to it and looking at it harder. There was something… her eyes alighted on a wire, visible only when looking at it side on. She tried to lift the mirror away from the wall with one hand but it wouldn't budge. She pressed her cheek to the wall to try and look behind it, only to find there was no behind to it. It wasn't a mirror. It was some kind of observation window. She felt the bottom fall out of her stomach. It was bad enough that she was responding to Loki in this way. It was intolerable to think of how many people might be watching the show on the other side of the wall.

Loki entered the room at that moment, his eyes finding her position quickly. She felt anger, pure and hot, rise within her. He barely had chance to duck as her glass of iced tea flew across the room, on a crash course with his head, smashing on the wall behind him.

He was stood before her in seconds, slamming her back into the wall with enough force to wind her but not enough to hurt her. "Not that I care for the glassware but what brought that on?"

Her eyes flicked up to the mirror and she jerked her head towards it.

He glanced at the mirror, "My, my, my, you are a clever little girl aren't you?"

Hannah inhaled sharply at his offhand affirmation of her suspicion. She felt her anger remerge and she began to struggle against him, trying to attack him however she could.

He looked down at her. "You can't over-power me, Hannah. This really is a pointless endeavour." His tone was so smug she just wanted to gouge his eyes out.

An angry noise escaped her and she doubled her efforts. It didn't take long for her to tire though and tears came into her eyes. She turned her face away from him, trying to hide her weakness from his gaze.

He let her go and stepped back, watching as she wrapped her arms around herself. He walked to the bed and drew back the covers, gesturing her in. "Come to bed, Hannah."

She felt a single tear track down her cheek but she stayed still.

"Come to bed." He repeated with an edge of danger in his voice. He would simply pick her up and put her in bed if she didn't get in herself.

She walked forwards and slipped under the sheets, he slide in behind her and curled himself around her. Hot tears pooled on the pillow below her and she realised sleep wouldn't come to her quickly.

**A/N ~ Hi! Sorry it's a little short, the next one will be a lot longer!**


	8. Chapter 8

She awoke slowly, her head cushioned by something firm and slightly cool. She was surrounded by silk that caressed her skin sensuously. There was a dull ache low in her belly, radiating from between her thighs. The recognition of what the sensation meant jolted her fully awake.

She pushed herself up on her elbow and realised she'd been using Loki's chest as a pillow. His arm was resting around her back and her other arm was draped across his stomach and their fingers were laced together.

She pulled away from him, sitting at the head of the bed and pulling her knees up towards her.

"Good morning, sunshine." He smiled up at her, one of his arms going behind his hand like a pillow. "Are you feeling better this morning?"

She stayed mute.

"Would you care for some breakfast?"

She remained silent.

He reached out and stroked a finger down her arm. "Or, we could move onto the next stage."

"I want breakfast."

"You little flatterer," He climbed up, standing beside the bed to stretch.

Hannah watched the play of the muscles in his body, studying him. He had a perfect body. Tall and lean but muscled. His chest was well defined and she had to admit that his ass was spectacular.

He glanced over at her, smirking a little. "Perhaps I should be flattered."

Hannah snorted, not a particularly feminine sound.

She climbed swiftly from the bed and went to the bathroom. She spent longer than she needed in there trying to work out what do next.

She'd been doing well yesterday, giving just enough that she wouldn't be felled by the experience. Well, she had been doing well until she'd discovered the purpose of the mirror in the bedroom. She still wasn't happy with that but there was nothing she could do about it. Just was there was nothing she could do about Loki, he would do what he wanted with her, regardless of her wishes.

Her stomach growled and she decided food was the first order of business. Maybe she'd figure out what to do while she ate.

She walked back into the bedroom. Loki was seated at the table, a plate of food before him. He gestured to the food and she served herself a plate of fresh fruit and a butter croissant. She smiled as she poured herself a cup of coffee. He raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"You remembered what I asked for yesterday."

"Of course I did." He replied, as if it was obvious.

She took a bite of her croissant, sighing as it melted in her mouth. She wondered how much information he would give. "Did you know that pasta was my favourite food?"

He smiled at her. "Obviously."

She sipped her coffee. "How long have you watched me?"

His look was amused. "For a while now."

"Why did you choose me?" she asked.

Loki continued to eat his eggs without answering.

She carefully considered his possible reaction before she asked the next question. "What was stage one?"

He gave her a direct look. "You said yourself that you're an intelligent woman. You know the answer to that."

_The orgasm._ The realisation that he could make her have one against her wishes.

He was watching her closely, obviously following her thoughts. "And stage two?"

_The moment she realised she would give him permission_.

He cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowing. "And stage three?"

Her cheeks heated up. _The invitation._

He nodded slowly. "You were right, Hannah. You are rather intelligent for a mortal woman."

She blushed, unsure if that was truly a complement. He seemed to value mortals very little.

They ate in silence until they'd almost finished. She lifted the last strawberry from her plate, slipping it past her lips to savour the taste. It was perfectly ripe and it exploded on her tongue.

When she opened her eyes, he was looking at her as though she were a ripe strawberry. "I begin to understand why you're moving so quickly," he said. "You were a sensual mortal to begin with."

She looked away as she felt heat rise in her cheeks. It was so easy to forget why she was here.

He chuckled and walked over to the bed, slipping the pyjama bottoms off his hips and throwing the bedcovers back. "Why don't you join me?"

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

He didn't reply but simply climbed onto the bed and looked at her.

She sighed and joined him on the bed, sitting facing him.

"What would you like to do?" he asked.

"Is 'nothing' an option?"

He smirked at her but didn't reply.

"Can we let our food settle first?" she asked, realising she sounded petulant.

"Would you like a massage?" He asked, regarding her with lidded eyes.

The thought of his hands all over her again made her body flood with heat. The idea of her hands on him wasn't much better but she had more control. "Can I give you one?"

He nodded slowly, turning onto his front. She straddled his hips, sliding down to sit on his upper thighs and stretching her arms up to reach his shoulders. He was freakishly tall. She began rubbing in gentle circles.

After a few minutes she heard him groan quietly. He was really enjoying her attentions. She couldn't decide if that pleased her or not.

"You really are rather good with your hands." He observed lazily. "Although, I got a taste of that yesterday."

She blushed, her hands stilling.

"I'd like to feel them on my body again."

"Is that an order?" she asked quietly.

He was silent for several seconds. "No, merely a request."

He'd put her in the position to do something nice for him, without commanding it of her as he had done yesterday.

She figured this was probably just another move in his sexual chess game, but she decided she should allow herself to be led into the trap. Sometimes, you had to sacrifice a pawn to capture the king. Besides, she wanted to touch him again. She wanted to feel him touch her and hold her. She wanted him inside her again. The thought alone had her aroused.

He turned, lifting one arm and she slid down beside him. They were lying face to face, on their sides. Her hands travelled slowly down his chest. His hands caressed her gently over her robe, not demanding, just responding. She met his eyes and her hands travelled down, over his hard, flat stomach.

One hand reached down and grasped him firmly, her hand moving in firm strokes that she'd found her few previous partners had enjoyed. He began to breathe harder, his hand gripping her hip firmly in response.

She continued to hold his eyes as she leaned in and kissed him. His arms moved around her, pulling her closer so she was flush against him once more. He kissed her with fervour; both of them contributing equally as neither dominated this kiss. When the kiss broke, she was trembling with desire. She felt in tune with him for the first time since he'd taken her.

Their noses circled each other in a soft caress. His lips brushed over her face and travelled down to her ear, then back up to her mouth in another long kiss. When they came up for air, he pulled back slightly and looked at her. "What can I do for you Hannah? What do you desire?"

She looked at him and remembered the feel of his mouth on her. She hadn't been able to enjoy it the two times he'd done it. She wanted to feel those soft lips, that incredible cool tongue touch her sex again.

"I want to feel your mouth on me," she almost whispered.

"And then?" He asked.

She hadn't thought about anything beyond his mouth on her.

His fingers toyed with a lock of her hair. "Is there any position you especially like? Or one you've always wanted to try?"

One of her secret fantasies came into her mind. His answering smirk told her he'd skimmed her mind again, seeing for himself the intense visual she's just had.

His hands caressed his way down her body as he slid from the bed onto the floor, drawing her with him to the edge. He pulled her so her hips were on the edge of the bed, her legs draped over his shoulders again. He brushed his chin across her inner thighs and she shivered at the feel of light stubble rubbing against her soft flesh. He met her eyes and his tongue touched her. The soft, silky feel of it was amazing to her and she arched her back to give him better access.

He raised himself higher, dipping his head to taste her again and again. She gasped and her hips began to move under his teasing tongue. She couldn't hold herself still, but his mouth found her, no matter how she moved, driving her wild.

Just as she hit the edge of a climax, he stopped and pulled her down to the floor with him.

He turned her around, putting her in an upright kneeling position facing away from him, spreading her legs and positioning his body under her. She felt the tip of him press into her and she tried to reach for something, but there was nothing to grab hold of, just the feel of him behind her, probing gently. His hands were on her hips and she covered them with her own, holding onto his strong wrists for support.

He shifted, spreading both their legs wider as he pulled her down onto him. He didn't go very deep inside and for a moment she was a little disappointed. Then he spread the cheeks of her ass, making her blush and gasp, and moved a little. He pulled her knees farther apart and she came down further, feeling him move deep inside her. It was a heady experience.

One of his arms wound around her waist and held her tight. He wrapped the other around her chest, just beneath her breasts. His chest was warm and firm behind her. She pressed back against him for reassurance. The arm around her waist lifted her and he began to move, thrusting into her in a steady rhythm. The motion pushed her upwards, leaving her suspended in mid-air with only his arms to support her. She gripped onto them tightly.

"I won't drop you, Hannah. Trust me."

She loosened them, he wouldn't drop and she knew it. He moved harder, faster. She urged him on with her voice, crying out his name, panting it with every breath. She felt the first shudders of what was going to be a powerful orgasm just as he reached his peak, whispering her name like a prayer just as she felt her body explode.

**A/N ~ thanks for the reviews, its great to hear what you guys think and I'm really enjoying writing it!**


	9. Chapter 9

She stayed with her eyes closed, her body resting back against his for a long moment as her climax ebbed away. She couldn't believe how good she felt, how safe and secure. At that moment she didn't care that it was exactly how he wanted her to feel. Some part of her mind suggested that this was all acting on his part. Even whispering her name at the moment of release was just a line to him.

She didn't care. Not right now. Tomorrow, maybe she'd care tomorrow.

He breathed slowly beside her ear, holding her closer. Her eyes drifted open and she looked up at the ceiling. She didn't want to move. She felt too good, too relaxed.

He chuckled. "I can't stay like this forever, you know."

"I don't want to move." She mumbled.

"Allow me."

His arms loosened and she made a tiny noise of protest at losing their comforting support. The arm around her ribcage shifted behind her back as he pressed her forward.

"I thought you were going to do all the work," she protested as her weight came down on her knees. He still supported her with his hands.

"Bone-idle," he accused. In a fluid motion, he rose to a crouch and gathered her up in his arms.

She was amazed again at his sheer physical strength, he didn't appear to be physically strong at a glance but she was quickly learning that looks could be deceiving. She curled her arms around his neck as he stood up.

"Are you going to go to sleep?" he asked.

"I already am," she murmured.

He laid her on the bed and climbed in beside her, pulling the covers up over them. She curled herself around him and put her head on his shoulder. Then she closed her eyes and sighed, drifting off into a sated sleep.

When she opened her eyes again she felt rested, though her stomach growled at her. She stretched luxuriously and realized that Loki wasn't in bed with her anymore. She had no sense of real time here but she felt as though several hours had passed.

She yawned and stretched again, enjoying the feel of silk against her body. As cages went, this one was very well gilded.

She sat up and looked around. Loki was seated in one of the chairs watching her intently. She back looked at him without speaking.

He was training her, schooling her for some purpose of his own. Not just her body, but her mind was being reshaped to his plan. Her eyes narrowed. "It's not going to work. I'm not going to let you do this to me." She was not angry or particularly afraid. It was simply a statement of belief.

He stood and walked over to the bed. His movement was fluid and graceful. He moved deliberately, sensuously. He drew the covers back, exposing her body, but his eyes didn't look away from hers. His hands came down on either side of her and he slowly laid his nude body down on top of hers, letting her feel every inch of him.

Her breathing quickened. She couldn't stop her body's response to him. She didn't try. Instead, she met his passion with her own, raising her arms and welcoming him. Her legs spread and she wrapped one of them around his.

Passion burned in his eyes. She didn't know whether she kissed him, or he kissed her. It didn't matter. The kiss was slow and sensual. His hands moved over her, rousing her further. She returned his caresses, rousing him along with her. Her eyes closed and she gave herself to the sensations.

Her legs spread wider and he moved between them. His hips moved and his erection brushed against her intimately. She drew her knees up, preparing to hold him inside her.

He froze.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He looked back at her, his head cocked slightly to the side as though he were reading an interesting textbook.

She looked up at him not understanding. He continued to watch her, searching for something in her expression or her mind. She had no idea what it was he was looking for. After a moment, he rolled off the bed and left the room.

She lay there, a strange sensation buzzed through her body. Why did he leave? Her body was fully roused and waiting. This was exactly what he'd been trying to do. Why did he leave?

Understanding hit. This was the next stage. He'd taught her that he could give her incredible pleasure. He'd shown her the heights to which he could take her. He'd gotten her body to respond to his mere presence, his voice, his scent. He'd brought her to the point of fully participating in their sexual interaction. Now, he roused her – and left.

The next stage. _Unfulfilled desire_.

Her breathing became ragged as she realized what he could do to her. This was how he controlled. He would refuse until she begged. Until she promised to do anything if he would only touch her.

She could feel the need burning in her body, making it hard to think. She threw back the covers and went into the bathroom, ruthlessly turning the shower to its coldest setting and putting herself under the stream of water.

It helped.

The bathroom door opened and he walked in. He leaned against the wall, posing provocatively again. "So it isn't just the men of this world who take cold showers."

She turned off the water and glared at him.

He smiled arrogantly back at her.

She stepped out of the tub and moved close to him, her wet body on an inch from his. "How are you feeling?" she breathed, raising herself on her toes to try and meet his eyes fully.

She'd learned from him all right. She spoke in sensual tones, her eyes moving down his body to his erection. Her eyes travelled back up to meet his. She brushed the tip of her finger down his shaft, still holding his eyes. His eyes narrowed and his body tensed, but he didn't move an inch.

She laughed, this knife cut both ways.

She reached for a towel and began to dry herself, cupping her breasts with her hands through the towel and squeezing them gently. She ran the towel down her stomach, down her legs and back up again, pausing to brush herself intimately a few times. She locked eyes with him again before she dropped the towel on the floor carelessly and sauntered past him to return to the bedroom.

She walked around the bed to the far side and leaned down to the floor. She could feel his eyes on her. She picked up the robe and slid it on her body, making a show of smoothing it down with eyes half lidded.

She walked to the head of the bed and crawled on, curling herself up on the pillows and regarding him with a sultry gaze. He remained still for a moment before he moved into the room and approached the bed.

She smiled an almost predatory smile at him. "Are you sure you want to try this again, Loki? Do you have enough power over me?"

That was a mistake. She knew it as soon as she said it. Power was as important to him as air to breathe, he would never allow himself to be perceived as not possessing enough to control a mortal woman.

His eyes narrowed and he slid onto the bed. He raised himself onto his knees so was looking down at her. She reached out and slid one hand down his chest, toward his erection. His hands reached out and lightly caressed her breasts through the silk robe. She closed her eyes in pleasure and reached for him with her other hand.

His fingers went around her wrists and she opened her eyes as he drew her arms behind her. "Can't handle me?"

He almost took the challenge, pausing to raise an eyebrow at her before he pulled two of the silken bonds loose and looped them around her wrists.

She could bring her hands to the side of her chest, but that was as far as the cords reached. It was a move designed to taunt her. She could almost reach him but not quite. He was a genius if he'd been the one to design this bed and it's pleasurable torture.

His hands moved back to her breasts, massaging them through the robe. Her eyes closed and her head tipped back, she tried to move her hands to reach for him, momentarily forgetting they were restrained.

She glanced down at his smug expression and fought against the helpless sensation trying to take over. He may have bound her hands but her mouth was still free_._

"Loki," She purred as leaned into his caress, pressing her chest towards him. "Oh, Loki. That feels amazing, I love how your hands make me feel." She met his gaze and saw pure desire burning there. Her lips parted in a delicate O at the sight. "Move your hands lower, Loki." She shifted her hips and spread her legs, her sex entirely open to him. "Touch me, Loki."

His hands moved down her body, sliding over the silk robe to rest on her inner thighs. He slid his hands up, pushing the silk aside and drawing the tie open. His hands went around her, kneading her buttocks, then slid back over her hips. One hand slipped to cover her sex, touching her but not applying any pressure with which she could derive any real pleasure.

"Touch me, Loki," she whispered huskily.

His hand moved lightly. She moaned with pleasure, rubbing herself against his hand. He wouldn't allow her to control the motion and maintained only enough contact to stimulate her further without offering any hint of a release.

"Loki." Her breathing was harsh, her voice a sensual purr. "I want to feel you inside me, Loki." She shifted her hips again, spreading her legs wider and giving his hand even better access. She fought against the urge to close her thighs around his hand and hold him there.

Her head dropped back against the pillows in pleasure and she felt his breath on her exposed neck. "Yes, Loki." She moaned. "I want you're lips on me."

His lips ghosted against the sensitive skin where her neck met her shoulder. His mouth travelled up the column of her throat, applying no pressure, exciting every nerve ending he came across. His hand remained between her legs, rubbing her with maddening gentleness.

She moaned and gave herself to the pleasure. She ceased in her quest to find a higher level and instead revelled in his attention. She enjoyed every spike that came and went but never chased it in search of an orgasm.

The need was still there, a dull ache in her lower belly, an emptiness begging to be filled by him.

"Loki..." She trailed off with a sensual moan.

His hands faltered in their moments.

"Loki." She manipulated the name with her pleasure, the tone reflecting the way she felt. She was enjoying everything he was doing for her immensely but she didn't require him to take it further.

He stopped touching her and she opened her eyes to look up at him. She wasn't afraid. She felt nothing outside of calm, peace and pleasure. The aching need seemed so far way and distant.

He sat back on his haunches and looked at her. She wanted to touch his chest, his stomach, his erection but it wasn't a burning need, just a sensual wish.

He studied her for a few minutes, then reached behind her and released her hands. He got off the bed and left the room.

She breathed steadily, slowly. She wanted him but she realised now he wouldn't give himself to her.

The thought struck her that she might no longer have value to him. She didn't feel afraid, she felt regretful. He'd opened her eyes to kind of pleasure that was out there and she didn't want to die before she had the chance to explore it further.

A few minutes later, Loki entered the room once more, dressed in the armour she was used to seeing him wearing. After seeing him naked so often it was a shock to see him wearing anything at all. He dropped a bundle on the bed. "Get dressed." He ordered.

Hannah looked down to see her own clothes on the bed. She climbed up and shed the robe without shame, pulling on her shorts and tank top once again. They felt rough and uncomfortable, as though she'd somehow changed to over the last couple of days to the point that she craved silk against her skin.

When she had redressed she looked up into his eyes. His face was unreadable. He grasped her upper arm. She felt a stab of fear shoot through her body. She felt the world shift around her and suddenly she realised she was stood in her small living room. Loki looked so out of place here, truly like a God who had fallen to Earth.

"Do I still have value?" She asked, her eyes round saucers of fear

"Some. Not what I expected. You are still somewhat useful."

"How?"

"To send a message."

That simple sentence filled her mind with images from gangster movies. He simply smiled at her and released her arm. He took a step away from her and his body tensed. Hannah closed her eyes tightly shut, bracing herself for the blow that would inevitably kill her.

It never came. She slowly opened her eyes to find she was alone. He had left. He hadn't killed her. Just as relief began to course through her body there was a loud bang. She froze as her front door flew open, half coming off its hinges to fall at an odd angle. Suddenly four SHEILD agents wearing full body armour and riot helmets swarmed into her apartment and she found herself being forced to the ground.

**A/N~ So… he didn't kill her. This is not the end my lovely readers so do not panic, another chapter to go before the end. You've all been so lovely that I'll be sad to finish it. **


	10. Chapter 10

Hannah kept her eyes shut tight as the agents moved around her. She could feel the knees of the agent who'd pushed her down brushing against her back as he stood over her. She couldn't decide if he was guarding her as a victim or as a potential threat.

She heard the word 'Clear' shouted far too many times to account for the size of her apartment before she was pulled to her feet once more. The agent stood beside her pulled off his helmet and she came face to face with Agent Barton.

She'd only seen him a handful of times, whenever her research was pertinent to his operation, and he'd always treated her with an air of professional dismissal, as though she were unimportant. In the grand scheme of things she was very unimportant but it was never pleasant to be treated that way.

"Director Fury wants to speak with you." Agent Barton said, tucking his helmet under arm and stowing his bow back in its holster.

"Can I get dressed first?" She asked, looking down at her state of undress with an edge of embarrassment. She was stood in her apartment surrounded by male agents wearing only a vest and shorts. Not a good day.

"No need, he's coming to you." Agent Barton, spoke into his radio telling whoever was at the other end that it was clear to come up.

Her eyes widened as Director Fury entered the room. His angry presence seemed to take up all the available space making Hannah feel that she was being pressed down. She felt the couch behind her knees and slumped onto it, feeling her world swimming around her. She heard a voice she recognised and suddenly Darcy was bounding into the room and landing on her in a flurry, hugging her tightly.

She couldn't understand what Darcy was saying, it was like listening to a tape running at half time instead of normal speed, but at some point her tone became reprimanding. She felt a warm, oversized jacket being draped around her shoulders and realised that Darcy had been reprimanding them for allowing her to sit in her cold apartment in her pyjamas. She barely had chance to form a coherent thought as she was led into her tiny kitchen and plonked on a seat.

A short while later, feeling more able to comprehend what was happening, Hannah sat at her kitchen table, a mug of coffee gripped tightly between her hands while Darcy sat beside with a look of concern on her face. Director Fury glared at her, far more intensely than a man with only one eye should be capable of. Agent Barton leant against her sink, a look of boredom on his face.

She answered their questions as honestly as she could without divulging the actual details of what occurred in the bedroom. She was surprised to realise that she had only been gone two days. So much had changed in that space of time that it felt a lot longer.

Director Fury had asked her questions repeatedly, sometimes with different wording, until he finally seemed to believe she was telling him everything. He left, asking Darcy and Agent Barton to follow him and a few minutes later Thor entered her small kitchen.

He took a seat in Director Fury's vacated chair. Her kitchen felt even smaller with such a big man sat in it.

Hannah looked up into his eyes and saw understanding. "I don't get what he wanted from me." She said in a quiet voice.

"He wanted to control you. Use you to get information about SHEILD."

She thought about that, she could see how that could be the case.

"He failed." Thor observed.

"Why did he fail? Why couldn't he break me?" Hannah asked.

Thor smiled at her gently, "It was not his intention to break you. Pain is used to break a person, pleasure controls them. When we were young we found a forbidden text in the library. It explained how it was possible to control a mortal female using pleasure."

She flushed. "How do you know he used pleasure?"

Thor glanced at her, "You have the tell-tale signs all over you, if these people were able to observe rather than just see they would also be able to tell. I believe Agent Barton noticed something was different about you, although I don't think he understands what it is."

She blushed deeper, unsure of exactly what signs he was referring to and feeling a quiver of shock at the idea that Agent Barton noticed it.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," Thor said. "If he used the methods as prescribed there would have been nothing you could have done to fight him."

She glanced at the open door to leading out into the hallway. "Are you going to tell them?"

"Only if you wish it. There would be little they could do with the information regarding the stages of control."

"Stages. That's what he called them. We skipped a stage."

"Which one?"

"Stage four. What is stage four?"

"Making the mortal accustomed to his touch. According to the text it would take a few days to achieve, why would he skip it?" Thor appeared to be thinking out loud.

Hannah blushed deep red. "I think five and six happened on their own during stage three."

Thor arched a brow, "Did he take you through the complete twelve stages?"

"I'm not sure what the other stages are."

"Stage seven is participation under duress. Stage eight is voluntary participation after he initiates a session. For stage nine, you turn to him for comfort."

"We by-passed that one too."

His eyebrow appeared to be trying to migrate into his hair line. "Stage ten, you initiate. Stage eleven, you initiate and are refused. Stage twelve, you learn that you will receive pleasure only if you obey him."

Hannah sighed, it all made sense now. "I never really initiated anything but he did refuse me."

"And did you beg for his touch?"

She shook her head slowly. "No. I was enjoying what he was doing. The need was there, but not overwhelming me."

"Interesting." Thor reached over and hesitantly touched her wrist. "When he realised that it hadn't worked he had the choice to kill you or break you. He instead chose to release you."

"Wouldn't he have controlled me eventually? If he'd kept me longer?"

"He must have thought not."

She sat for a moment digesting the information. "Why not just use his magic on me?"

"Even if other mortals couldn't sense the change in you, I could. He couldn't risk the two of us coming into contact, it would have ruined his plans."

"Wouldn't anyone notice the difference in me? If he'd succeeded with his method of control?"

"Unlikely, you would only appear as a frustrated woman. There are a few of those around here already, you'd be in good company."

Hannah chose to ignore that slightly sexist comment and moved on. "He said he was sending a message by sending me back. What message was that?"

"Many things. The fact that he is still here. The fact that he knows how to find us. The knowledge that none of us is safe from him."

Hannah looked down at her coffee mug, seeing nothing as she realised by returning her he'd left her exposed. SHIELD would never trust her again, she'd be watched constantly and any moment they could decide she wasn't being honest, leaving them no option but to interrogate her in other ways.

She shivered visibly at that thought. She was in trouble, she may not be held by Loki any longer but she was still at risk. It was just a matter of time.

She sat quietly, sipping coffee in a little cafe, staring out at the street, not really seeing anything. Eight days since he'd let her go and her body still wanted to feel him again.

She sighed.

When everyone had finally left that day she entered her bedroom to find the silk robe draped across the bottom of her bed. She'd had a moments thrill at the idea that he was there but realised quickly that he wasn't. He'd left it for her and she now slept in it at night, it made her dream of him.

"Hannah."

She knew the voice, but it couldn't possibly be him. She looked up and Loki was standing beside her table.

"May I join you?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Do you care?" she countered.

He smiled, a little ironically. "Oddly enough, I do. Have you recovered?"

She wasn't sure she ever would, but she nodded. There was no reason to tell him the truth. She was so numb, if that was what recovered meant then she was indeed recovered.

"Did Thor or Agent Barton help you?"

"We've talked a lot. Thor's helping me understand..."

He interrupted her with a direct look. "Did Thor _help _you?"

She blushed and looked away. "No. He offered to, even offered to explain it to a man of my choosing but I couldn't do it. Why would you ask about Agent Barton?"

"His attitude to you has changed since I returned you. It would appear my interest in you has made you more appealing to him somehow."

Hannah shook her head. That explained a few things. They sat quietly for a moment. Finally, she sighed. "Why are you here, Loki?"

He looked into her eyes. "To ask a favour of you."

"Of me?" She was surprised.

He smiled. "You're the only one who can grant me this particular favour."

"What would that be?" she asked curiously.

"Will you sleep with me?"

She stared at him for a moment. "I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. What did you just say?"

"I would like to have you, just once, of your own free will."

She just looked at him, then the irony of it struck her and she laughed. "Why?"

"You are so passionate, Hannah. I'd like to feel it once when I can simply enjoy it without trying to use it for my own purpose."

She looked at him. She had not expected that at all. He was serious, she could tell by the look in his eyes. She couldn't be sure that his reasons were so clear cut.

She could hurt him, as he'd hurt her. He came to her and made himself vulnerable with his request.

On the other hand, Thor had told her that these feelings would pass in time if she allowed them to. Perhaps she could use this to achieve some kind of closure.

She took a deep breath. "Do you swear that you'll let me go afterwards?"

"You have my word."

She took another deep breath and nodded. This was for herself, not for him. He stood and offered his hand, helping her climb to her feet.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

He nodded across the street to a swank hotel "I have a room there."

"You were pretty certain that I was going to say yes, weren't you?"

He looked back at her. "I'm always prepared."

She laughed. "You don't look like a boy scout."

They walked across the street, through the lobby of the hotel and into the elevator in silence. Loki pressed the button for the seventh floor. The doors opened and they walked down the hall.

A voice in the back of her head was asking her how she could possibly have agreed to this. He'd kidnapped her and molested her, she shouldn't want this. She didn't care, though. She wanted him. He wanted her. And she needed this. Maybe it would soothe the ache of unfulfilled desire she still felt when she thought of him.

He stopped in front of a room and took a key card out of his pocket to open the door. The room smelled like all hotels, too clean. She walked in and he shut the door behind him and stood, looking at her.

She laughed nervously and looked away. "This is strange."

"You can leave anytime. I don't want anything you don't want to give. Not this time."

She looked back at him. He was still magnificent, but somehow, he was just a man now. No longer a God, but an angel fallen from grace.

She walked to him, pressing her body flush against his as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. "Touch me, Loki." She whispered against his lips as she kissed him. His arms came around her and his mouth moved against hers. She sighed and opened to him.

They undressed one and other slowly, in no hurry, each learning the others body again as though this was the first time they'd being together intimately. They lay together on the bed, side by side, hands exploring one another.

They touched and tasted, neither controlling, both demanding. She let out a slow sensual moan of pleasure as he put his hand between her legs. She pressed against him, responding to his ardent demands and making her own.

She spread her legs and pulled him down to her. Her arms went around his waist, her hands playing over his beautiful buttocks. He levered himself up on his hands and smiled down at her. She smiled back and pulled gently on his hips.

He slid into her slowly. His head went back and a soft sound of pleasure escaped him. He held himself still for several moments, then lowered himself and kissed her slowly. They kissed and touched for a long time, until the feelings built to the point that they both had to move. He pulled out of her as slowly as he'd entered her, then pressed in again.

Tears stood in her eyes as she watched him. His breath was ragged. His eyes were closed and he was moving so very slowly, really letting himself feel each glide and stroke. She suddenly realized how lonely he must be, never having any real interaction with anyone, always being the villain of the piece.

She reached up and kissed the strong column of his throat and felt the vibration as he made another sound of passion. Her hands caressed his back, her mouth moved over his neck and they were joined in a fusion of heat between their legs.

His breath came harder and so did hers as the pleasure took them both. She felt him tense and knew he was ready, but he made himself wait, continuing to move, bringing her with him. Her head fell back and she breathed his name to herself. The first shudders of orgasm took her and he moved once more, driving her higher before loosing himself inside her.

When it was over, they held each other for a long time. Eventually, she drew back and brushed her hand across his face. He drew it to his mouth and kissed her palm.

"I'll never see you again, will I?" she asked.

"Not in person, no."

She swallowed hard. It hurt, but not as much as it would have before.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"For today. For teaching me things I never knew about myself."

She touched his face once more, then got off the rumpled bed and dressed. He lay there, watching her.

She put her hand on the doorknob and turned back for one last look. He was supporting himself on one arm again. She saw him with a kind of double vision – the God of Mischief and the fallen angel. Lord, he was beautiful. But he was alone and he always would be. She might never find the level of passion she'd shared with him, but companionship and love were things she could aspire to in her life.

"Be careful, Loki. I hope you find peace one day." she said, meaning it with all her heart.

"And you, Hannah."

She smiled at him and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

**The End**

**A/N ~ and so we have come to the end of our journey. Thank you for all your lovely reviews, favourites and follows. It's really kept me going. I have a sequel running around in my brain, but I'm not sure which way to jump with it. Part of my wants it to be a Loki fic and the other part wants it to be a Hawkeye fic. The mediator in my head is suggesting that it could be a bit of both but I don't know what to do! What do you guys think?**


	11. A little note

Just to let you guys know I'm posting a sequel which should be there by now as I'm going to add this little note after I post it.

Go have a look, tell me what you think you lovely people!


End file.
